


Sleepy Bear

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, video game cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: Johnny is tired and all he wants is cuddles.





	Sleepy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil oneshot inspired from my own tweet heh

Johnny was never too sure what he would find when he returned to the dorms with Jaehyun after their late night radio schedules. His roommate and boyfriend Taeyong would either be passed out in bed or up playing video games, it was one or the other.

After a particularly exhausting day of schedules, Johnny wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with his boyfriend in his arms. He entered their room quietly, hoping to slip in to Taeyong’s bed unnoticed, but his plan was quickly ruined as the brunette let out a triumphant yelp when the words ‘VICTORY!’ flashed on his computer screen.

Johnny made no attempt to hide his disappointment as he sluggishly threw his bag onto his bed, collapsing beside it.

“Oh, you’re home!” Taeyong slipped his headphones down onto his neck, beaming at his boyfriend. “How was Ennana?”

“It was good.” It took Johnny more energy than it should have to smile, but he felt absolutely drained from the day’s work.

“You look tired. You should rest. I’ll try and be quiet, okay?”

Taeyong knew the signs. The slightly messy hair, the droopy eyes, the slow movements and reactions. When Johnny was like this he only took approximately 5 minutes to fall asleep, deep enough that Taeyong wasn’t too worried about disturbing him while he played his games.

As the timer in top right corner of his screen reached 5 seconds until the next game, Taeyong pulled his headphones onto his ears, his back leaned up against the pillows he had placed against his headboard, his laptop in his lap. Johnny called this his ‘gaming pose’ - unoriginal, but Taeyong found it cute.

It seemed to take Johnny longer than usual to get ready for bed, wishing his pyjamas would appear on to his body and that his teeth would brush themselves. Once he was finally under his blankets, he found he wasn’t in the mood to sleep. He tossed and turned until he settled facing towards Taeyong, who was completely captivated by his computer screen.

Johnny knew not to disturb Taeyong while he was gaming, but there was an ache and a longing in his bones that he couldn’t ignore for much longer.

Taeyong hadn’t noticed his boyfriend had moved until he felt his legs being pulled forward, moving Taeyong out of his gaming pose and creating a space between him and the pillowed headboard.

“Johnny what-?!”

Johnny said nothing as he sat himself behind Taeyong, his long legs stretching out on either side of his boyfriend, who was still in the middle of an Overwatch game and now panicking.

“Johnny wait - the game I - oh my god -”

Flustered, Taeyong tried to regain his concentration on the game. In order to not screw him over completely, Johnny didn’t move until the words ‘VICTORY!’ flashed on Taeyong’s screen.

A sigh of relief escaped the small brunette’s lips. He turned to look behind him, his boyfriend seeming like he could collapse into a deep sleep at any moment. He gave Johnny a questioning look, but was only met with silence and the feeling of Johnny’s arms snaking around his waist, pulling him snug against the taller’s chest.

Taeyong was about to ask what was wrong but fell quiet when he felt the weight of his boyfriend’s head on his shoulder, Johnny cutely snuggling his nose into Taeyong’s neck, breathing in deeply.

It wasn’t often that Johnny or Taeyong would be needy for affection, but when it did happen, it was usually unexpected, and either of them would ask for the other’s warmth, no words needed.

Johnny’s kisses were lazy and tender at the base of Taeyong’s neck, moving upwards until he reached his favourite spot, right behind his boyfriend’s ear. Taeyong could hear his boyfriend’s breathing was slowing, a clear sign that he was going to fall asleep at any minute.

“You need to go and sleep.” Taeyong whispered, and Johnny grunted in response, resting his head once more on the smaller’s shoulder.

It was only a few moments later when Taeyong heard steady snoring, Johnny’s grip around his boyfriend’s waist loosening as he fell fast asleep.

The brunette chuckled to himself. _‘Definitely not what I meant.’_

Despite being slightly inconvenienced by the weight on his back now, Taeyong continued to play Overwatch matches. He tried very hard not to disturb the slumbering Johnny, but whenever he won another game he couldn’t help but place a celebratory kiss on the top of his boyfriend’s fluffy head.

He played until his eyes started to droop, and the familiar sensation of drowsiness took over him. Trying not to make any sudden movement, Taeyong gently closed his laptop, slowly inching forward on the bed in order to place his laptop on the ground.

Johnny immediately felt the absence of his boyfriend’s warmth as he let out a combination of a whine and a groan, his arms stretching out, trying to find Taeyong.

The smaller shushed him, quickly taking the opportunity to put his electronics away along with his headphones. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Taeyong smiled to himself as he took a minute to appreciate the sleepy bear waiting for him on his bed. It was moments like these where Taeyong knew he’d become the luckiest man in the world. No one else got to see these moments, they were for him and him only, and he was eternally grateful for that.

He got on to the bed, taking Johnny’s hand. He knew that Johnny was too tired to open his eyes, Taeyong wasn’t quite sure if he was still awake or had drifted into some state of awake-yet-asleep, so he guided him down so that they were both lying on the bed, pillows now under their heads.

It was a miracle that Johnny could manage to share a bed with anyone else, considering his size, but he and the smaller fit together like two puzzle pieces, Taeyong nuzzling in to Johnny’s chest once he had pulled the blankets over them.

An arm slid around Taeyong’s slim waist, a hand pressing gently to his back in order to keep him snug against Johnny’s heart, the steady beating acting as a lullaby that gently pulled Taeyong in to a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
